Star Trek Mirror Universe The Magical Civil War 1
by Ginny1701-W
Summary: Set in the Mirror Universe. It the middle of the Magical Civil War and newly promoted Captain Harry Potter embarks on a risky mission to save Hermione Granger from the evil Death Eaters. It's a mission that will take him deep into Death Eater Space and to the grounds of Hogwarts itself.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek Mirror Universe The Magical Civil War.

2373

Chapter 1

The corridor lit up with a flash of bright lime green light. Then the sound of the something hitting the deck hard. That something was the body of Captain Draco Malfoy. He laid there his eyes wide open and lifeless. His skin was slowly becoming pale as the life left him. Standing above him was his killer. His first officer. His friend. Commander Harry Potter.

Harry stepped over the body and walked towards the turbolift that was located at the far end of the corridor. The action he had just taken had come from the head of the Magical Empire. Even she knew that Draco was too weak to lead this rebellion.

Harry entered the turbolift "bridge" he barked and as the doors slid shut a single tear ran from his eye.

Seconds later he was walking onto the bridge of the _Constellation-class_ starship_ ISS Gryffindor_. The bridge was dimly lit and Harry could see the officers looking up at him as he entered. Lt Commander Katie Bell was at her helm station that was located right next to Captain's chair.

Ron Weasley was standing at his normal post of Tactical. A station located behind the Captain's chair. He looked over at Harry and a smile flickered across his face. He knew the job had been done.

Harry walked over to the command chair and tapped the intercom button on the armrest.

"Attention all hands. This is first officer Potter. As of this time and date Captain Malfoy has been removed from his post as Captain. From now on I will be Captain of this vessel. Under my leader ship. We will crush the alliance once and for all" he said.

Ron smiled and was very happy with the change in command. Katie who had been The Captain's woman was unsure if she should show her joy at the change in command. Harry jabbed the intercom button closing the channel and then sat down in his new chair.

"Miss Bell" he said. "Are we in range of the target?"

Katie looked at the planet that was coming up fast on the viewscreen. "In range in three minutes" she reported.

"Mr Weasley" Harry said not even looking back at Ron.

"Torpedo bays ready" said the red head.

"One minute" Katie added.

Harry took a deep breath and saw the small grey planet on the viewer get bigger as the ship entered orbit. "Full scan" he commanded.

"Target located" Ron said "small transport base. Armed with standard laser cannons. No match for us".

Harry nodded knowing that Malfoy would have never carried out the orders he was about to do. "target the base" he said.

"Target locked" Ron said.

"I am picking up an energy spike. They are preparing to open fire" said Katie.

"Fire" said Harry.

The _ISS Gryffindor_ opened fire with a spread of photon torpedoes. The torpedoes sped towards their target then exploded on impact. Within seconds the small base exploded and left nothing more than a cloud of dust on the surface.

Harry smiled thinking of all the Death Eaters he had just killed. He didn't need to even ask for a report. But however he looked over at Ron.

"Target Destroyed" Ron said.

Harry nodded and stood up "very good. Set a course for our base on Betazed" he commanded.

"Course already laid in" said Katie smiling for the first time since Harry took command.

"Warp 8" Harry said heading for the ready room.

"Aye sir".

Harry smiled then walked into the ready room to report in.

Malfoy Manor 

Empress Ginny Weasley sat in the living room of the Manor that she had taken over after Draco sold his own family out. Ginny sat at the grand piano playing a little bit of _Fur Elise_. A lovely calming bit of classical music. She was so lost in her music that she didn't hear the two knocks on the door and didn't see Luna Lovegood come in.

"Empress?"

Ginny stopped playing and looked over at the blond haired witch that was the house keeper and also Ginny's personal assistant.

"Yes Luna?"

Luna lowered her head in respect then raised it again "I have Commander Potter on subspace" she said.

"Put it through in here" said Ginny getting up from the piano and walking over a computer screen that was fixed to the wall.

Luna nodded and left the room to patch the transmission through.

The image of Harry appeared on the wall screen. "_Empress"_ he said looking at her.

"Report please Harry" Ginny said.

"_The base on the planet in the Milton System has been destroyed_" Harry said with no emotion on his face.

"And Draco?" she asked.

"_Taken care of_".

It hadn't felt like it but it had been five years since Harry and Ginny had split up. Since then she had many lovers but deep down she still loved Harry. She never knew if he felt the same.

"Well then. I guess you're now the Captain" she said.

"_Are you promoting me_?" he asked.

"I am" she replied.

"_Thank you Empr...Ginny"_

Ginny nodded "Long Live the Magical Empire" she said.

"_Long Live the Magical Empire_" Harry repeated before ending the transmission.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Four weeks later Harry stood at the view ports of Earth's Spacedock and watched the repair crew go over the _Gryffindor_ after her latest battle with the Alliance. He never really understood how such an old ship could withstand an attack from three Klingon ships. But somehow she had. Harry watched as a group of workbees removed one of the badly damage top nacelles to have it replaced with a new one.

"She took a beating alright" said Dean Thomas the ship's chief engineer.

"Could say that again" replied Harry.

"She will be ready for action soon. I promise".

Harry smiled but his mind was elsewhere. Four weeks had passed since Captain Malfoy's death and Harry now the ship's Captain hadn't picked at Captain's woman. He had wished that Ginny was an officer onboard or even Hermione Granger. But the only woman who would make a good Captain's woman was Katie Bell.

He had lost count of how many times she had flashed him a smile in the mess hall or gave him a long loving look on the bridge. She was game for it. But why was he holding off. Was Ginny still the one for him? Did he still love her?

Of course this was out of the question. Ginny was now leader of the Magical Empire and if what he had heard was true? She was in a sexual relationship with Luna Lovegood. The biggest error in his mind was that fact that Draco and Ginny had been married and she had only filed the divorce papers a few days before Draco's untimely death. So if Harry went back with her. Then it would look very bad for both of them.

"Harry?" came a voice from behind him.

Harry turned to see Lavender Brown standing there with Ron next to her with his arm around her. He knew that Lavender and Ron had gotten back together after the ship that Hermione had been on was destroyed by Death Eaters three years ago.

"What can I do for you two?" Harry asked with a friendly smile.

"Well the thing is" Lavender explained "we just got engaged".

Harry felt a wave of happens wash over him. He smiled and hugged both of them "That is great news. I needed something to lift my sprits".

"Well mate" said Ron. "I was hoping you would marry us? In a small ceremony".

"Me?" asked Harry.

"Why not. You are our Commanding officer" said Lavender.

"and our mate" Ron added.

Harry was gobsmacked "I...well...of course" he said.

Both Lavender and Ron shook his hand with glee and Lavender even gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

When the two of them had left to get a shuttle back to Earth. Harry returned to looking out of the viewport at his ship. He had to sort out his life. Somehow?

Luna gasped as Ginny's fingers probed the inside of the most privet part of her body. The blond haired witch laid on the silkily sheets and let her Empress explore her vagina. It wasn't long both she felt Ginny's lips dancing over her already erect nipples.

"Oh Ginny" she moaned out loudly as she felt her orgasm building.

Ginny moved her lips over to Luna's other breast and sucked on the nipple as her other free hand played with the breast she had just sucked on. She smiled to herself as she heard Luna's moans and felt the witch's pussy getting wetter.

Luna gave a sharp gasp and then exhales slowly. Her face was as red as a tomato and her eyes wide open and wild with excitement. Her mind raced trying to deal with all the feelings she was feeling.

Ginny didn't need her fingers to tell her that Luna had just had an orgasm. She slowly withdrew the wet fingers and moved them to Luna's lips letting her lover taste her own juices. She then turned and laid on her back looking up at the ceiling.

"That...was...the best" gasped Luna.

"Glad you liked it" said Ginny.

Luna looked over at her friend "is something the matter?" she asked. "You wouldn't let me touch you once" she said.

"Just not in the mood" muttered Ginny.

"Oh?" asked Luna. "Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No" snapped Ginny turning onto her side with her back to Luna.

"Come on tell me" said Luna placing her hand on Ginny's shoulders.

Ginny flew out of bed. Rage edged on her face. She looked at Luna and for a split second she did thing about hitting her.

"It's just..." she began.

Luna lay using her elbow to prop her up. She could see something had upset Ginny. But if she pushed her then it things could have turned ugly.

"Ron's getting married" Ginny finally said.

"Really?" asked Luna sitting upright and using the sheets to cover her chest. "That's great news".

"Is it?" asked Ginny.

"For Ron I guess it is" said Luna hiding the fact that Ginny's behaviour was freaking her out.

Ginny shook her head "I always felt that with Draco out of the way..." she stopped and looked at Luna. Had she just given away the fact that she ordered Draco's death?

If she had Luna didn't say anything. Instead she looked right at Ginny and said "you could get back with Harry".

Ginny nodded "bingo" she said. "But now with him as Captain. I can't" she said.

Luna looked at her "but you're the Empress. You make the rules. You can change them".

Ginny rubbed her chin as if it was covered by a beard. "you have a point" she said.

Luna smiled knowing that this was what Ginny wanted to hear. She watched as Ginny slid her nightdress off and got into bed naked.

"So shall we carry on?" Ginny asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry sat in centre of the room looking at the four members of the Empire's Command council. Harry's eyed the members of the council but his eyes kept drifting over to the empty chair that Ginny would be sitting in.

General Percy Weasley called the meeting to order. He used a small hammer and knocked it on the table.

_Bang, Bang_. "I call this debriefing to order. This is a classified meeting" Percy said looking at the other officers then he looked at Harry. "Mr Potter please give us your report on the Death Eaters".

Harry cleared his throat and gave his report. He reported on how the Death Eaters had expanded the range of attacks and how their new _Voldemort-Class _ships could pack a punch. His report was very detailed but he stopped when he saw Ginny walking in.

She was dressed in a smart blue dress and trying her hardest not to make eye contact with Harry. She walked over to her seat and sat down. She looked over at Percy and mouthed "Sorry".

"Please carry on Captain Potter" said Percy.

Harry did but his eyes were stuck on Ginny who wasn't looking at him but putting all her attention into what she was writing. It wasn't until an hour into the report Harry was giving she finally spoke.

"Captain Potter can you give this council any technical details about the _Voldemort-Class_ ships?" she asked.

Harry's throat went dry and he had to take a sip of water "um... they are designed very much like our _Miranda-Class _ships. It's about the same length and size of the Miranda-class but their weapons are high powered. Their phasers are powered by some kind of potion and not plasma. The torpedoes are the same as we have. But they are fast at impulse".

"And at warp?" she asked.

"We out ran them at warp 9" Harry said.

"So what would you say their top speed is?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe warp 8.5" said Harry.

Ginny noted it down then looked at Percy "no more questions General" she said.

Percy nodded made a few notes then said "Mr Potter what do you know about the whereabouts of Hermione Granger?"

Harry looked puzzled "whereabouts?" he asked.

"Miss Granger's body was never found" Ginny said.

"I didn't know that" said Harry sounding worried. "However if that is the case. I want to go and try to find her".

"No" said Percy.

Harry looked shocked and looked over at Ginny hoping she would overrule her older brother. But instead Ginny looked down at her notes again.

"I see" Harry got up and headed for the door. "So much for the _we care for all magical life forms_"

"Captain Potter sit down you have not been dismissed yet" said Percy.

Harry gave him a dirty look "yes I have. Good day". He then gave Ginny the same look and left the room.

It was night time in London by the time Harry returned to number 12 Grimmauld Place. He entered the house and walked into the kitchen to found Sirius Black sitting at the dinner table with Harry's meal already on a plate.

"Luna told me you had left the briefing" he said as Harry sat down to eat the roast dinner his godfather had made.

"Hermione could be still alive and I am not allowed to go find her" Harry said taking his anger out by biting down hard onto a bit of chicken.

"Where would you start?" asked Sirius.

"Pardon?" Harry asked.

"Well where would you start to look? The galaxy is a huge place".

Harry sat forward "I would ask you" he said.

"Me?" asked Sirius.

"I know you still have friends among the Death Eaters" whispered Harry. "They would know where Hermione was taken to".

"Harry...I..." Sirius was cut off by the sound of tapping at the kitchen window. They both looked over and saw a brown owl sitting there with an envelope in its beak.

"No one uses Owls anymore" said Harry getting up and opening the window with one hand and holding his wand in the other.

The owl flew in drop the envelope onto the table. Then flew out. Sirius examined it turning it over and over in his hand.

"How odd?" he muttered. "I have never seen this crest before" he said pointing to the top of the letter.

Harry felt a smile escape. He knew the crest all so well. It was a secret one and only one other person on Earth knew about it.

"It's from Ginny" he said grabbing the envelope before ripping it open.

_Dear Harry._

_I thought you should know that due to your actions this afternoon you have been taken off active duty._

_However this isn't a bad thing. Come to Malfoy Manor at 2300 hours._

_COME ALONE!_

_All the best_

_Ginny_

Harry smiled and looked at Sirius. "Where do I start?" he asked. "I start here" he said tapping the letter.

Harry arrived at the Manor bang on 2300. A little house elf answered the door and showed him into the sitting room. Harry smiled as he saw Ginny sitting in a leather armchair.

"Thank you that will be all" she said to the house elf who left with a little nod of his head.

"I got your letter" said Harry once the elf had closed the door. "So why am I here?" he asked throwing the letter onto the coffee table.

"To be honest Harry I wanted you to say sorry for the way you acted early on" she said.

"Sorry? If anyone it should be you saying sorry..." snapped Harry.

Ginny jumped to her feet and looked him right in the eyes "Harry there is a war on out there. We can't just send you off to find a needle in a haystack" she said matching Harry's tone.

"She's your mate" said Harry.

"She's a casualty of war" Ginny said then turned away.

"Oh no you don't" Harry said grabbing Ginny by the arm to stop her from turning away. He pulled her around "No running away".

Ginny yanked her arm free "Piss off Harry" she said but Harry grabbed her and without thinking she moved in and snogged him.

It wasn't long before Harry had pushed Ginny up against the wall and was undoing her dress. He felt his own shirt being ripped opened by the red head and soon his fingers had undone the back of the red bra she was wearing.

Now only just in her pink knickers Ginny pulled Harry's trousers and boxers down and grabbed hold of his cock and started to gently pull on it. She smiled when she felt it get harder and bigger.

Pushing her onto the rug Harry removed Ginny's knickers to find a smartly trimmed bush of red hair in between her legs. He lightly ran his hand over her pubic hair then slowly pushed his hard cock inside her pussy. Then he gently moved in and out of her.

Ginny moaned. She enjoyed the feeling of having him inside her and when she felt his hands on her breasts she shivered with excitement. Her moans became louder and louder and she felt Harry jabbing her own knickers into her mouth. She wiggled about as she felt Harry pull on her erect nipples. She dug her teeth into her knickers as she felt her orgasm building.

Harry bent down and licked each of Ginny's nipples and the sucked them. He felt his own cock throbbing inside her wet pussy. He then heard Ginny give a muffled scream then he felt his cock and pubes being covered in her juices. Ginny had just had her orgasm. With one last thrust he shot his load up inside her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ginny woke up hearing the big grandfather clock chime four times. She looked around and saw that she and Harry were still lying on the living room floor. Naked and covered in a blanket. She slowly turned and it woke Harry up.

"Morning sweetheart" she said.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"0400" she replied kissing him again.

Harry sat up and looked at Ginny "so I guess by your performance early on. I take it you still love me" he said.

"I do Harry" she stood up and walked over to her discarded knickers and bra.

"Ginny I am sorry I pushed you about Hermione" Harry said watching her putting her underwear back on.

"It's ok Harry. Someone had too" Ginny said looking around for her dress.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at him with a smile "we are going to go looking for her" she said grabbing her dress from the floor.

"Really?" Harry asked sounding shocked.

"Yes. Now return home and get packed" she commanded.

"Yes sir" said Harry grabbing his clothes and running out of the room with a big grin on his face.

Ron Weasley stood with Katie Bell, Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas on the Spacedock's large observation deck. From the deck the four of them could see all the ships docked inside the station.

"Why are we here?" asked Ron looking at the other three.

"No idea" answered Katie looking as puzzled as everyone else.

Just then Harry and Ginny walked into the room. Ron, Katie, Lavender and Dean lowered their heads in respect.

"Ok people" said Ginny looking at them. "After a long talk with Harry I have made it an empress order to find Hermione Granger".

A look of worry flashed across Lavender's face. If they found Hermione what would happen to her and Ron's relationship.

"How can we find her? We have no ship" sad Dean.

"We do" said Ginny "that one" she pointed over to a brand new _Centaur-class _starship.

"Behold the _ISS Hogwarts_" she said with a grin "_MCC-2011_".

Everyone was shocked and there was some gasping.

"And where do we start looking?" asked Ron. He turned to Harry "we have no idea where she is?"

Harry nodded "true but we do have a lead. We are setting a course for the Regulon system" he informed them.

Ginny looking at them "once there our lead will meet us" she said.

With that Ginny ordered everyone to board the _Hogwarts. _The last two go onboard was Ginny and Harry.

The bridge was laid out much like the battle bridge of the _ISS Enterprise-D_. Two stations were located up front and three stations located at the rear of the bridge. Katie took the helm and Lavender took communications. Ron took his place at tactical.

"Harry would you take operations please?" asked Ginny.

"Yes sir" said Harry walking over to the ops station that was next to the helm station.

"Disconnect docking clamps. Aft thrusters to full power" Ginny ordered as she sat down in the command chair.

"Docking clamps disconnected. Thrusters online and working at full power" reported Harry.

"One quarter impulse power." Ginny ordered as she sat back in her chair. "Take us out".

The _Hogwarts_ flew through the open space doors and into the black expanse. Once the ship had cleared Pluto it jumped into high warp heading for Regulon.

With the ship at warp there was nothing much to do. Ginny had retreated to her ready room and Ron and Lavender had gone to the mess hall. Leaving Harry and Katie on the bridge.

"We should reach the Regulon star system in six hours" Katie said.

"Thank you" said Harry not really wanting to talk to her. His mind was on Hermione and he was hoping she was ok.

Ginny stepped out of her ready room and Harry smiled at her. She nodded towards the turbolift.

"Miss Bell you have the bridge" Harry said getting up from his station and heading into the turbolift.

"Deck 4" Ginny commanded.

The lift headed down to deck 4 and once the lift had got to the deck Ginny and Harry walked out onto the deck and entered the ships Command Centre.

"I didn't want the rest of the crew knowing yet" Ginny began as she input some commands into one of the consoles.

"Ok what?" he asked.

Ginny turned and looked at him "our contact has been killed" she said "murdered".

"Holy shit" Harry said.

"Before his death he sent me six files that he stole from a human female who is linked to the Death Eater" Ginny carried on.

"Who?" asked Harry.

Ginny input the final command and Harry gasped at the information being shown to him.


End file.
